Cost of manufacture, amenability to fostering air flow and reduction of condensate blow-flow resulting from air flow across surface of condensate are problems faced by designers air handling systems such as may be found in a HVAC system.
Eliminating a portion of a drain apparatus or drain pan to conform with a “V” shaped coil assembly may reduce the amount of material employed in manufacturing the drain pan, thereby reducing cost of manufacture of the drain pan. Fashioning the drain pan in such a “V” shape also serves to reduce the surface area of collected condensate in the drain pan so that condensate blow off or blown-flow of condensate effected by passage of air flow over the surface of collected condensate may be reduced.
Providing a slope having a high end upstream of air flow across the drain pan and a low end downstream of air flow across the drain pan creates a low water retention pan. Providing drain apertures at the low end of the pan contributes further to providing such a low water retention pan. Providing a trough or channel in the drain pan leading condensate or water toward the drain apertures at the low end of the drain pan still further contributes to providing a low water retention pan.
Providing a rib or similar raised structure in the pan may facilitate positioning a coil assembly in the drain pan and may be oriented to contribute an air dam effect to reduce blown-flow of condensate from the pan.
There is a need for a condensate drain pan and method for draining condensate that can provide reduced blown-flow of collected condensate from the pan.
There is a need for a condensate drain pan that can provide low water retention.
There is a need for a condensate drain pan that can be manufactured with less material to effect lower cost manufacture of the pan.